oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Another Slice of H.A.M.
Details Walkthrough Speak to Ur-Tag or Ambassador Alvijar. They will explain they are making a train route between Keldagrim and Dorgesh-Kaan. So south-west of the city until you find a transportation sign. Go through the doorway and you will end up in a train station. Take the south track and talk to Tegdak he will give you a trowel and a specimen brush. Dig up and clean all six artifacts that buried there clean them and talk to Tegdak again. Now take Zanik with you and go to the scribe. Talk to him about the symbols that are covering the mace that you found. He should be at the council chambers near where you started. The scribe will not be able to tell you anything about the symbols but he suggests that you go talk to the goblin generals in goblin village. Next talk to Oldak in the northwest corner of Dorgesh-Kaan. He will teleport you to the goblin village and give you a sphere to teleport back to the city. Once you're in the village talk to one of the generals and a cut-scene will begin. At the end of the cut-scene 2 H.A.M. members show up and start shooting at the goblins. Take the path around the back (west side) of the buildings, climb up the ladder and kill the 2 H.A.M. members. When you have done this there will be another short cut-scene where Zanik is kidnapped by Sigmund. Sigmund plans to kill her on the train tracks between Keldagrim and Dorgesh-Kaan, making it look like an accident so that war will break out between the dwarves and the goblins. Now go and to the Lumbrdge swamp and talk to the goblin sergeants, They should be near the entrance to the slayer cave (make sure you have you light source for this part). Climb down the entrance to the caves and next to the rope should be another ladder go down it and you will briefly see A H.A.M. gaurd before he runs away to get reinforcements. Now quickly run down the hall way and go into the room off to the east side, hiding while the gaurds run past. During this entire part in the tunnel make sure you arn't seen by any gaurds or you will be sent back to the swamp and have to start this section over again. Eventually make your way all the way down the hallway, avoiding the gaurds, to the ladder at the other end. Ensure all of the guards see the goblins, then walk past them and go down the ladder. At the bottom you find Sigmund. Using the special lattack with the ancient mace, drain his prayer, then fight him using any method. When he is defeated, he will teleport away. Untie Zanik and watch the final cutscene to finish the quest. Reward *3000 Mining experience *3000 Prayer experience *Ancient mace *Ability to buy Goblin Village teleport orbs *Free access to Kaldagrim - Dorgesh-Kaan train Category:Quests